One and Only
by Possumville
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru leave on a trip leaving Kenji to Yahiko and Tsubame! eventual YxT limeslight KxK and SxM
1. Kenshin and Kaoru's trip

**One and Onlyby Lynn**

cough this is my first fanfic I absolutely had to write one cuz after I re-got into Ruroken, I fell in love with the YahikoXTsubame pairing They're so cute XD Anyhoo, please enjoy the fic…and no flames 

**Chapter 1…Kenshin and Kaoru's trip?**

Yahiko sighed. Training was annoying…it was even more annoying because Kaoru was the one teaching him while Kenshin and Kenji sat at the other side of the room and sweatdropped.

"Your stance is wrong!" Kaoru snapped for the fifth time that night.

"What the hell, it's perfectly fine!" Yahiko snapped back, glaring.

"Now, now…" Kenshin interrupted nervously as Kenji crawled into his lap. Yahiko glanced at him.

"Kenshin, train me, dammit! I don't wanna learn from this ugly woman…I wanna learn how to use to Sakabatou without struggling with its weight so teach me!"

Kenshin sighed. It had been a few years since he had given the Sakabatou to Yahiko, who was still having problems with its weight. Yahiko continued to stay at the dojo and received lessons from Kaoru as well as teach lessons himself.

"Who are you calling an ugly woman!" Kaoru yelled, smacking Yahiko upside the head.

"You, you ugly woman!" Yahiko retaliated angrily.

Kenji looked up at his father. "Mommy is a ugly woman?" Kenshin smiled at his son and corrected him.

"_An_ ugly woman."

"Hey!"

"I mean…um…heheh…I was just teaching him proper grammar, that I was!" Kenshin said nervously, holding up his hand to show he meant no harm.

Kaoru sighed deeply and faced Yahiko angrily. "Well, if you don't want to train anymore for today, then go and buy us dinner from the Akabeko!" Yahiko rolled his eyes and started walking out of the dojo toward the Akabeko. Kenji jumped out of his father's lap, yelling, "I go with Yahiko!"

Kenshin smiled as Kenji rushed over to Yahiko and grabbed the bottom of his hakama. Yahiko shrugged and Kaoru glared at him as a warning not to get her son into any harm. Yahiko lifted Kenji onto his shoulders and walked out.

He looked around the cool night air. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly as a rush of breeze confronted him briefly. Gazing around the streets, he noted that it was unusually empty. Shrugging it off, he arrived at the Akabeko and walked inside, accidentally bumping into Tsubame.

"Oh! Sorry, Yahiko-kun!" she bowed as he smiled warmly at her.

"It's all right, Tsubame -chan."

"What are you doing out here so late?" she asked, looking up at his tall figure. He was easily a foot taller than her. "Hi, Kenji!" she said to the little boy perched on Yahiko's shoulders. Kenji smiled at her.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and answered, "That ugly Kaoru-woman is forcing me to buy dinner tonight…I should probably get something she's allergic to just to piss her off." He grinned evilly and asked, "Do you guys sell anything with artichoke?"

Tsubame giggled nervously and replied, "Well, yes, but let's not get Kaoru-chan sick! Would you like anything else, though?" Yahiko shrugged, feeling slightly annoyed that he couldn't get his revenge on Kaoru, and settled with asking for a few plates of soba. Tsubame nodded and led him and Kenji into the restaurant. He noticed that the restaurant was completely empty.

"Did you guys close early or something?" Yahiko asked, turning around to face Tsubame.

She nodded. "Today was an early-closing day for the workers. Though Tae-san was sick and she asked me to clean up the store for her."

"Oh…okay. It's not too much trouble for you to make the food, is it? Because if it is, then don't worry about it."

Tsubame shook her head. She had already gotten out the supplies and started making the food.

Yahiko set Kenji in a seat next to him and looked at Tsubame. He would've offered to help but he remembered the incident with the cake a few months ago. It was his birthday and Tsubame had invited him over to the Akabeko during another early-closing day. She wanted to make a cake for his 18th birthday but she thought it would be more fun if he was there. Unfortunately for the two of them, Yahiko had mixed up the salt with the sugar and the cake tasted like serious shit. Ever since then, Yahiko had made a solid vow never to go near cooking again. Though after that incident, he had become considerably closer with Tsubame and the two of them became a couple. They never had moved past hugging, but they were both content with their situation.

"There you go!" said Tsubame with a smile, setting the to-go-bag full of food in front of him.

"Thanks, Tsubame -chan." He replied, grinning. He paid her the money for the food but she pushed it back towards him, saying, "It's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh…but…um…" Tsubame blushed. "Could you, um…walk me home? It's the first time I've ever been all alone in the store at night before.

"Sure." Yahiko said, picking up the bag and then Kenji. They walked out together and slowly moved towards her house. They arrived in front of her house, and with a final hug and kiss on the cheek, Yahiko started walking back towards the dojo. He noticed that Kenji had fallen asleep. Yahiko walked into the dojo and was greeted by Kenshin. Kaoru thanked him, taking her son out of his arms.

"It sure took you a long time, that it did…" Kenshin noted.

Yahiko scratched the back of his head sheepishly and could feel the heat rising to his face as his replied, "Sorry. I had to walk Tsubame -chan back to her house 'cause it's all dark outside and she was nervous." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru spoke up.

"Well, actually, Yahiko, it's kind of good that it took you a long time…" She cradled Kenji and looked over at Kenshin, as if for approval. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru turned back to Yahiko and smiled at him for the first time that night. Yahiko automatically started to feel nervous. Something very, _very_ good must have happened if Kaoru was smiling at him for no apparent reason…

"….And why is that?" Yahiko asked nervously.

Kaoru giggled in pure bliss and walked over to Kenshin, who wrapped one of his arms around her waist. This only panicked Yahiko more.

"Kenshin and I talked about it and we've decided to take a little trip…"

Feeling relieved, Yahiko breathed again but then had his breathing cut off.

"…Just the two of us. Without Kenji. And we'd like you to stay at the dojo and take care of him…kinda like babysitting. Lessons at the dojo have been cancelled until we get back so you don't have to worry about that."

Yahiko's eyes snapped open and he stared at the two of them, shocked.

"And why the hell are you guys going on a trip and leaving me with your kid!"

"Well…" Kaoru giggled again before continuing. "It's, um, kind of like a late honeymoon thing, you know…we just want to be together and spend time doing…stuff." Kenshin blushed and looked away while Yahiko continued staring, not believing what he was hearing.

"So…you guys wanna go away and leave me with your brat for a while so you can sex each other up!" Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin's blush deepened, if possible. "No! I mean, yes, I mean, no…I mean…uh…"

He was cut off by Kenji waking up and asking. "Mommy, what's sex?"

Kaoru blushed too, but managed to smile sweetly at her son. "Nothing, dear. You'll find out when you're older, okay?" She turned back to Yahiko. "It's not that big of a deal. Kenshin and I just need to relax from everything with the dojo…it's not that much to ask!"

Yahiko shouted, "Yeah, but I don't know anything about kids! Kenji will probably die or run away or swallow some tampons or-"

Kenshin quickly interrupted and spoke, without giving Kenji a chance to ask what tampons are. "Please, Yahiko. Kaoru and I really need this…you may ask Tsubame -dono to stay with you if you need help…and this is good practice for when you have kids, that it is."

Yahiko replied with a death stare and said, "Like I'm ever going to have kids!"

Kenshin sighed, hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. "If you do it, then when I get back, I'll teach you a Sakabatou technique."

Yahiko's eyes widened and he took Kenji out of Kaoru's arms and asked, "Does Kenji have any…allergies… or anything I should know about?"

Uh…yeah sorry if it sucked ;; And yeah, I made up a lot of stuff…and I think that Kenshin might be a little OOC oO I'm not sure…I've written the next several chapters, I just have to put if up I hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Shock, shock! Surprise, surprise!

AN: gasp I got reviews! I feel special Well, here's the second chapter…I have to edit the 3rd chapter 

Chapter 2…Shock, shock! Surprise, surprise! 

"Kaoru-chan and Kenshin-san are leaving you with Kenji!"

Yahiko nodded sadly to that. After that very shocking night, Yahiko had arrived early in the morning to see Tsubame at the Akabeko and ask her for help with babysitting Kenji.

Yahiko questioned nervously, "So…you will help me, right?"

Tsubame nodded and smiled. "Sure! I mean…I don't know much about kids either, but…I'd be glad to help. And I guess this could be good practice for if I have any kids in the future. How long did Kaoru-chan and Kenshin-san say they'd be gone for?"

"They didn't say."

"Hmmm…" Tsubame bit her lip, thinking. "Well, I have a small break from the Akabeko starting tomorrow…would you like me to stop by tonight and start staying at the dojo?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They're leaving tonight so you can move in and start helping me."

"Okay."

Yahiko took Tsubame's hands and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Tsubame -chan."

…………………………………………………………………

"How long will Mommy and Daddy be gone?" Kenji questioned that morning as he witnessed his parents starting to pack up their things.

Kaoru hugged her young child and replied, "Don't worry, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy won't be gone long, okay? We'll come back soon, okay?"

Kenji nodded just as Yahiko and Tsubame walked in through the door. Kaoru picked up Kenji and handed him carefully into Tsubame's arms, looking slightly sad that she had to leave her son.

"Thanks for coming, Tsubame -chan. I was worried what would happen if it was just Yahiko looking after my precious little Kenji." Kaoru told Tsubame gratefully.

Tsubame smiled back and said, "Oh, it's really no big deal. We'll have fun! Right, Kenji?"

Kenji looked up at Tsubame's kind face. "Tsubame -mommy?"

"That's right!" said Tsubame happily.

Kenji turned around in Tsubame's arms to gaze at Yahiko and questioned, "Yahiko-daddy?"

Yahiko and Kaoru both twitched.

"Kaoru-dear, are we ready to go?" asked Kenshin, holding up their coats.

Kaoru nodded slightly sadly and gave Kenji a final kiss. She hugged Tsubame in thanks and turned to Yahiko who stared at her uneasily.

Kaoru cleared her throat. "Yahiko."

Yahiko imitated her. "Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed, twitching once more. She looked up at Yahiko's tall figure and smiled at him. "Thanks." She reached up and hugged him.

Yahiko patted her back and she suddenly drew away, glaring at him. "Let anything. _Anything_ happen to my baby and I will…" She smacked him roughly upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for! Ugly woman!"

"Who are you calling an ugly woman!"

"You, you ugly woman!"

Kenshin and Tsubame both sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. Kenshin looked at Tsubame, who was still holding his child. Kenshin walked in front of her and put his hand on Kenji's head.

"Promise to be good for Daddy, okay?"

Kenji nodded happily.

"That's good to see! And when Mommy and I get back from our little trip, I shall make you some cute riceballs, that I shall!"

Kenji nodded even more enthusiastically and gave his father a final hug as Kenshin and Kaoru started slowly walking out of the dojo.

……………………………………………………………………………

Kenji looked up at his two new 'parents'. "Tsubame -mommy?"

Tsubame looked at Kenji. "Yes, Kenji-chan?"

"I'm hungy."

"Then we'll make you something to eat!" Tsubame said enthusiastically as she carried Kenji, feeling glad that he had asked for something she was actually good at. Yahiko followed. He couldn't just leave Tsubame to do everything.

"What would you like to eat, Kenji-chan?"

"Uuuuummm…"

Kenji was cut off when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Yahiko. He walked over to the door and opened it. In walked Megumi and her husband, Sanosuke.

"Oh hello, Yahiko-kun! Just where is Ken-san?" She said.

Yahiko looked at her. Were he and Tsubame the only people that had been told about the trip? "He and Kaoru just left on a trip."

Megumi gasped. "Really? Did they take Kenji with them?"

"Nah. Tsubame -chan and I are babysitting him."

Sanosuke "Well, thank God Tsubame -chan is here! If it was just you and Kenji…" he and Megumi twitched, much similarly to Kaoru. "He'd probably die or run away or swallow some tampons or-"

"OKAY, Sano…" Yahiko said, feeling annoyed. "I'm not _that _irresponsible, am I?"

Megumi giggled slightly. "Um…sure. Why not. But, it WAS just last week when you came over to my clinic begging and practically crying for help because you nearly cut off your thumb while making a sandwich!"

Sano chuckled at that. "Yeah. It takes A LOT of talent to hurt yourself while making a sandwich!" He and Megumi looked at each other and burst out laughing while Yahiko twitched in anger. Tsubame walked in holding Kenji. They were both covered in the wonderful aroma of Tsubame's perfect cooking.

"Hello, Megumi-san. Sano-san." She said politely, bowing to each one of them in turn.

"Hey, Tsubame. Do I smell a free meal?" asked Sanosuke, noticing the smell.

"You two are welcome to stay for breakfast, if you'd like."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks for the lovely breakfast, Tsubame -chan!" said Megumi, smiling at the girl.

"Of course. You're always welcome!" replied Tsubame.

"So why'd you two come over here anyway? If Megumi wanted to see Kenshin and Kaoru, she'd have by herself…why'd Sano come?"

Megumi and Sano looked at each other. Sano blushed and started muttering something about protection.

"Protection?" Yahiko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yahiko-kun. I've just found out that I'm pregnant. And that I've been pregnant. For a few months, actually. My stomach should start growing soon…" Megumi said, patting her stomach. Now that Yahiko looked more carefully, she DID seem a little bloated…

"Oh, Megumi-san, that's so wonderful!" Tsubame said, hugging her.

"Oh, isn't it? Well, we'd better get going…Thanks again for the lovely meal, Tsubame -chan. We'll see you all later."

"See ya." Sanosuke said lazily, walking out of the dojo behind Megumi.

Tsubame looked at Yahiko and then at Kenji. She then noticed that Kenji was started fall asleep, his head drooping in her lap.

"Kenji-chan? Are you sleepy?"

"Uh-huh…Mommy always made me take a nap at his time…" Kenji said, his head drooping more.

"Okay, then." Tsubame said, picking up Kenji and carrying him to his bedroom. Yahiko watched her go, sighing. He was seriously starting to wonder when Kenshin and Kaoru would be getting back. He was rather eager to learn the new Sakabatou technique that Kenshin was going to teach him… Tsubame came back a few moments later and took her seat next to him.

"He sure fell asleep fast." Yahiko noted.

"Uh-huh…though I suppose it's normal for kids his age."

Yahiko nodded and looked sideways at Tsubame. She had her eyes closed in a peaceful sort of way. Looking at her, Yahiko thought he had never seen anyone more angelic. He pulled her into a hug, which slightly caught her by surprise.

Blushing furiously, she looked up at Yahiko.

"Umm…Yahiko-kun?"

He sighed against her smooth, black hair and said, "Thanks so much for doing this for me Tsubame …I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, deepening their embrace.

"I'd do anything for you, Yahiko-kun." She told him, slightly shocked at her own bravery.

He titled her face up towards his and, not knowing what the hell he was thinking, pushed his lips against hers. Tsubame blushed furiously….though Yahiko kinda ruined it by somehow managing to slip and fall on top of her…They both blushed and stared at each other until they suddenly heard a strangled cry.

Yahiko quickly pulled back and muttered, "…Kenji?" He was mistaken. He and Tsubame looked up and to their horror, saw the figures of Megumi and Sanosuke.

Megumi looked shocked. Sanosuke looked amused and turned to Megumi.

"Well, we came over here to get that thing you forgot and look what a show we got!"

Tsubame's face could have rivaled Kenshin's hair.

AN: Yayy! And what shall Megumi say? OO Uh…let's find out in chapter three…when I put it up 


	3. The lessons of Megumi! Ponyrides are fun...

Wow…I got another review (though it really isn't that much…what am I happy about?) cough …uh…sorry about the long wait? Yeah-There was this asshole who kept flaming me…I wanted to smash their head in :P But, it's all well now So next chapter:

**Chapter 3……………Megumi's Lessons: …pony-rides are fun? **

"Ummm…w-we weren't doing anything! Uh…not anything _serious_ anyway!" Tsubame stuttered as a brief explanation.

Megumi looked over at them disapprovingly and strode over to them. She glared at Yahiko and suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the shit was that for, dammit!"

"For taking advantage of Tsubame -chan!"

"I get smacked by Kaoru-busu enough! I've probably lost 12 years of life because I've been getting smacked around so much!"

"Idiot! Then don't take advantage of Tsubame!"

"What! You've known me for eight years! I wouldn't do that!"

"Then what were you just doing! Huh? That poor, innocent girl!"

Tsubame cleared her throat and Megumi and Yahiko looked at her. She continued blushing and said, "Megumi-san, Yahiko-kun wasn't taking advantage…trust me…He wouldn't do that to me."

Yahiko smiled proudly at her and glared back at Megumi with an 'I-told-you-so-byatch' look on his face. Megumi STILL wasn't pleased.

"Tsubame -chan, I'm just trying to make sure you don't make the same mistake I made!" Megumi cried, pointing at Sanosuke, and then at her stomach. Sanosuke didn't look very happy.

Kenji casually strolled into the room. "Tsubame -mommy?" He yanked at the bottom of her kimono and said, "I don't feel sleepy anymore…"

Tsubame bent over to pick him up and said, "Okay, then, Kenji…we'll do something fun!"

Megumi walked towards her and suddenly took Kenji out of her hands and handed him to Sanosuke, who looked shocked at having a child get suddenly dumped into his hands.

Megumi cleared her throat and started giving orders.

"Sano! Take Kenji into town and keep him busy for…the rest of the afternoon…" She stared back at Tsubame and Yahiko, who were suddenly feeling nervous. "Us three need to have…_the talk_."

Oh, how proud William Shakespeare would have been to see how dramatically Yahiko acted.

"WHAT? WE ALREADY KNOW THAT SHIT! IT'S NOTHING WE DIDN'T KNOW AT THE AGE OF 8! WE BARELY EVEN DID ANYTHING!"

Megumi slapped Yahiko's head with a large scroll that had appeared out of nowhere and glared at him. She then glared at Sanosuke, who got the message and ran out of the dojo, with Kenji in his arms. She glared back at the young couple in front of her, cleared her throat, and started her cough, _lesson_.

…………………………………………………………………

After several painful hours of with Tsubame's constant blushing, Yahiko's constant trauma-attacks/tantrums, along with his several stupid and annoying questions, and Megumi's few lectures, Megumi felt that it was taking her every ounce of self-control she had to keep herself from beating the two kids in hopes of knocking some freaking SENSE into them.

Megumi finished up her current lecture.

"…And that's what happens where a boy is 'on heat', as you kids call it…now…I already mentioned STDs and you've got to be ESPECIALLY careful when you decide to…ahem, _do it_."

"Okay…let's see…yes, Yahiko?" Megumi asked, noticing Yahiko's hand waving in the air.

"Why do you keep calling sex 'doing it'? I mean…you ARE the teacher, right? Shouldn't you be used to saying 'sex' by now?"

Megumi twitched angrily. "That's not a word you should so easily use, Yahiko-kun."

"What, 'sex'?"

"YES."

"Why?"

"Because it's EXPLICIT material, dammit!"

Yahiko didn't stop there. He asked innocently, "And what's wrong with saying 'sex'?"

Megumi's eye was probably about to break the world record for amount of twitching.

"Sex, sex, sexxity-sex-sex."

Tsubame couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of giggles and Yahiko looked pleased that he could make her laugh. Megumi, however, was not pleased.

"YAHIKO!"

"WHAT!"

Megumi looked down and growled angrily. She looked back up at Yahiko and, regaining her patience, said, "Okay…we shall call it… 'explicit intercourse'."

"Isn't it easier to just say 'sex'?"

"YAHIKO!"

Megumi sighed angrily. This was going to be a loooooong afternoon…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Kenji were outside a small game center. Kenji spotted a pony-ride.

"Can Kenji go on pony-ride?" He asked naively.

Sanosuke took at some coins and placed Kenji on the pony-ride. "Sure."

Kenji started to rock back and forth on the pony-ride.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

…………………………………………………………………………

Six hours, a pleased (or slightly psychotic) mentor, and two traumatized teens later, Megumi was DONE. And she was satisfied at the fact that Yahiko and Tsubame were both blushing insanely and sitting several feet away from each other.

"Ahem…have you two learned your lesson?" Megumi asked evilly.

Yahiko glared at her and spat, "NO."

Sanosuke suddenly walked in and said, "Yo." He took his seat next to his wife and, noticing Tsubame and Yahiko's blushing faces, asked, "So did you two enjoy your…lesson?"

Tsubame looked at him.

"Um…Sanosuke-san? Where's Kenji?"

Everyone in the room held their breath…except for Sanosuke, whose eyes had gone VERY wide.

"HOLY SHIT I LEFT THE KID ON THE PONY-RIDE!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

We see Kenji…continuing to rock back and forth on his little pony-ride.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow………I feel special XDDD I'd like to thank my beloved partner in crime, REN, for the pony-ride idea XDDD Now I must go and start editing up the next chapter…and I need to find a pony-ride The next chapter…The troubles of Kenshin and Kaoru!


	4. The Troubles of Kenshin and Kaoru

Uh…yeah…I decided to stop being such a lazy bum and update XDD…so here's chapter four! It's Kenshin and Kaoru so I hope you like   
Chapter 4…The troubles of Kenshin and Kaoru 

Kaoru sighed happily and leaned against Kenshin. She did miss her son…but it WAS nice to get away from all the troubles, worries, and tears of the dojo and motherhood…She and Kenshin were in an excellent hotel in Osaka, very much enjoying their late honeymoon. They were sitting on their super-sized bed next to each other while Kenshin read his book and Kaoru was lost in her own thoughts.

Kenshin suddenly set down his books asked, "Are you enjoying our little vacation?"

Kaoru nodded and Kenshin smiled when suddenly they heard a shriek.

"What on earth was that?"

"It sounds like it came from the other room…"

Kenshin and Kaoru both sat up in the bed and turned so they were facing the wall behind them, which was the wall to the room next to them. They continued to hear several other noises that were made during…cough 'explicit intercourse'

Kaoru groaned and said, "Eeeww! That's just sick! I don't wanna hear THAT! Kenshin!"

Kenshin sighed, though he also looked rather disturbed and said, "Shall we…find another place to stay, then?"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru sighed happily once again. This time, NOTHING could go wrong. Kenshin had found a nice, little inn by a beach and they chose to relax there. Kaoru was sitting by the shore, lost in her thoughts once more while Kenshin was fishing happily and whistling a little tune.

Kenshin felt a sudden jerk at the other side of his fishing line. Getting excited, he yelled, "Kaoru! I have a really big one!"

Kaoru, still sitting in her spot, cheered him on.

"Yay! Pull it in, pull it in!"

Kenshin yanked the fishing pole…unfortunately for him, he yanked it too hard and out of the beach came flying a large clump of jellyfish that were all huddled/stuck together. The fishing line, having been jerked so hard and fast out of the water, smacked the jellyfish straight into Kenshin's face.

There was a sudden burst of electricity and…

"OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Groaning under Kenshin's weight, Kaoru continued to half-drag her now very…uh…VERY injured husband to their next hotel. The little encounter with that oh-so-evil clump of jellyfish had left Kenshin rather…unhealthy…and wrapped up in bandages. To Kaoru's surprise, they ended up in front of another large inn that was right in front of a lake.

"Kenshin? Why are we here? Didn't those jellyfish kind of…scar you for life? You know…haunt you forever?" She questioned her husband incredulously.

Kenshin merely smirked.

"This isn't over yet, that it isn't."

Noticing Kaoru's sweatdrops, Kenshin quickly grinned childishly so he wouldn't seem TOO insane. Kaoru sighed and moved them towards the inn, which turned out to be quite pleasant…Kenshin, however, quickly pulled out his fishing rod and ran out to the back of the inn, where the entrance to the lake was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"All right, you sons-of-bitches. You no-good-sons-of-bitches…" Kenshin muttered angrily, his fishing line in the water, patiently waiting for another evil jellyfish…

Kaoru sighed.

"You DO know that jellyfish PROBABLY don't live in lakes…"

Kenshin ignored her until he suddenly felt another jerk at the end of his line.

"AHA!"

And apparently (or miraculously), Kenshin HAD NOT learned from his last mistake and he quickly jerked the fishing line towards him. Unfortunately, whatever fish was pulling on the line really WAS a no-good-son-of-bitch and proceeded to drag Kenshin into the lake, along with his fishing line. Kenshin was not happy. And even though he was getting dragged into the lake, Kenshin dragged himself back onto shore and once again jerked the fishing line. As before, the fishing line hauled, whatever had dragged him into the lake, straight into his face.

That thing happened to be a swordfish.

"OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And who knew that swordfish lived in lakes?

……………………………………………………………………………………

And so passed a few more days in the sad, and slightly painful, lives of Kenshin and Kaoru. And after 18 bruises, 2 head traumas, 6 serious cuts, 2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and some type of fish STD, Kenshin decided that the Kenshin-versus-those-goddamn-fish-game should come to an end. And that he and Kaoru would spend another week or two at a peaceful little inn that was NOWHERE near any large bodies of water.

And all was well.

…Until Kenshin couldn't help himself…Kaoru was getting nervous at the way Kenshin was glaring at his sushi, the dinner that was being served to the couple.

"Um…Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dear?"

And before Kaoru could ask, Kenshin stuffed his entire plate of sushi into his mouth, hence completing his revenge.

……………………………………………………………………………

WOOT! And so another chapter of my craptacular story is complete :D Now I need to actually WRITE chapter 5….aaaaaaaaand away I go!


	5. I am a riceball!

A/N: cough …sorry for not updating for a month xx I guess I pretty much died…anyway, I couldn't think of any ideas and I still have no ideas so I'm kinda BS-ing this as I go along so….yeah. Please excuse the shittiness.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I wish it was. I want the Samurai X DVD so bad right now….

**Chapter 5: I am a riceball…**

Tsubame was still feeling slightly traumatized after the…Megumi-speech. And to make matters worse, Megumi decided to move in with them just to make sure that nothing _inappropriate_ happened. After that, Sanosuke had moved in because he felt like it. And because he was hungry.

"Yahiko-daddy!"

Yahiko flinched and turned around to a wide-eyed Kenji who was standing behind him.

"What?"

"I want a riceball."

Yahiko rolled his eyes and led Kenji in the kitchen where there were a few riceballs on the counter, which Tsubame had made earlier that day. He picked one up and handed it to Kenji.

Kenji took it and suddenly said, "Two riceballs."

Yahiko glared. "One is enough."

"TWO riceballs."

"ONE is enough!"

"TWO RICEBALLS!" Kenji screamed.

Yahiko, being shocked at how loud such a little boy could scream, handed Kenji a second riceball.

"Three riceballs."

"What the-?"

"THREE RICEBALLS!"

Yahiko, who was getting pissed off, handed Kenji yet another riceball.

"And that's all you get for today, Kenji." Yahiko said angrily.

Kenji smiled innocently and said, "Four riceballs."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Yahiko-kun, what happened to all the riceballs I made?" Tsubame asked.

Yahiko sweatdropped and shrugged. Kenji came up to him.

"Yahiko-daddy."

Yahiko was rather pissed and said, "No."

Tsubame was shocked. "Yahiko! Don't be so mean!"

"B-but…"

"Good afternoon." said Sano as he entered the room with Megumi.

Tsubame turned to Yahiko. "By the way, I'm going to need to go to the Akabeko all day today."

"I thought they gave you the week off."

Tsubame sighed. "I thought so too, but one of the waitresses called in sick so they need me to help out there. You'll be able to take care of Kenji, right? And you'll have Megumi-san's help, too."

Yahiko shrugged once more and replied, "Sure, why not."

Megumi spoke up and said, "I can't be here today either."

"Why not?" Yahiko asked. He couldn't take care of Kenji all by himself! Sure, Sanosuke would be there, but Sanosuke would just sit there and eat.

"I need to do some doctor business today. Tsubame-chan, shall we head out now?'

Tsubame nodded. She kissed Kenji on the cheek and then hugged Yahiko.

"I'll see you later."

Yahiko waved sadly to her and watched the two women leave. He turned to Sanosuke who was just sitting there and Kenji who was singing the "riceball" song.

"I am a riceball, you are a riceball, everyone's a riceball, yay!"

Yahiko looked at Sanosuke and said, "So, are you gonna help me?"

Sanosuke replied, "Probably not."

"Uh-huh." Yahiko sighed. "Look, I can't take care of him all by myself. So you need to help me until Tsubame and Megumi get back."

Sanosuke said, "Yeah, okay. Just play some games with the kid. I'm gonna go take a bath."

With that Sanosuke left and Yahiko and Kenji stared at each other.

"Can I have a riceball?"

……………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Lol…sorry, but that's all for this chapter . Kinda short, but that's okay. I need to go eat something then I need to finish my science report. If I don't post the next chapter up tonight, I'll post it tomorrow and if not tomorrow, then sometime this week or next week. Since school is ending in like two weeks, I have a lot more free time so I'll probably find some new inspirations. I already have a pretty good idea what the next chapter is going to be like. Thanks once again to the awesome REN for the whole "riceball" thing and to Jenny-vera cuz I stole the "Riceball" song from her in 7th grade oO That's all for now! Please R&R!


End file.
